Donde no debía
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Harry el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña descubre los alcances que llegan a tener los medios de comunicacion cuando de chismes se trata. Mini-shot Hanny... espero les guste..  "Mundo Muggle"


**Un mini shot, que escribi hace tiempo como intento de drabble para el forito de CyM, pero ustedes que me siguen, saben lo explicativo que suelo ser, asi que en vez de un drabble, me salio un mini shot.. :D**

**espero les guste.**

**Saluds! Ed Wiz.**

**Lumus!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dónde no debía?<strong>

Caminaba tranquilamente por el atrio del edificio dónde se localizaba su despacho, sentía las miradas clavadas en su persona y aunque estaba acostumbrado a verse observado todo el tiempo pues ser el primer ministro más joven de toda la historia no era algo que podía dejarse pasar tan fácilmente; sentía que aquellas miradas era diferentes, era como si con verle esperaran encontrar algo nuevo que no conocían y lo más extraño aún provenían de casi todo el cuerpo femenino de secretarias que se alojaban en aquel piso.

–Buenos días, ministro – una joven rubia sonrió nerviosa al verlo acercarse.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó cauteloso, giro su rostro y pudo ver como varias mujeres esquivaban de forma inmediata su mirada.

–No – contestó secamente

–Sabe si el señor Creevey está en su despacho – por alguna extraña razón el ministro pudo ver una mirada lasciva en la recepcionista –Será mejor que lo investigue y me lo haga saber antes de que llegue a mi despacho – dijo con firmeza, la mujer pareció salir de su "letargo" –y es una orden directa, señorita Grant –

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los elevadores, nuevamente se percato de que era preso de miradas y un emergente sentimiento de incomodidad comenzaba a atosigarlo, ¿qué diantres pasaba?, había hecho algo malo, había declarado la guerra a otro país sin saberlo, o es que traía un letrero que decía "mírenme" pegado en su traje. Le llevo tres minutos llegar hasta su destino, el último piso de aquel edificio en el centro de Londres, en la sala de espera de su piso ya lo esperaba un hombre de cabellos negros que le miraba con una media sonrisa.

–No conforme con acaparar los titulares por ser el gobernante más joven de la historia de Inglaterra – dijo el pelinegro en burla –ahora decides extender tu fama hasta niveles insospechados –

– ¿Perdón? – alzo una ceja por encima de sus gafas redondas pero alcanzo a atajar un diario que su visitante le lanzó.

_**Un ministro solitario.**_

_Estimadas lectoras de la revista "Social London" es un honor para mí ser la portadora de un artículo tan interesante desde que Oliver Wood, portero del Manchester United revelo que a sus veintinueve años aún vivía con su madre; pues bien queridas, hace dos días tuve la fortuna de conocer a Natasha Rumanov, una de las de top models de la actualidad reconocida por sus magníficas apariciones anunciando cosméticos, pues bien, resulta que ésta modelo rusa fue novia de quien en estos momentos porta el titulo del "Primer Ministro más joven de Gran Bretaña", ¿saben de quien hablo, cierto?, pues hablo de Harry Potter, quien a sus veinticinco ha alcanzado ya la cumbre de su carrera política. Pues bien, en base a la información que pude obtener de Natasha, descubrimos que nuestro solitario ministro, antes de dedicarse a dar asombrosos discursos de política dio cátedras pero de modelaje de ropa interior de caballeros, sí, como lo escuchan, ¿están sentadas?, porque lo que viene es una bomba…_

Harry Potter perdió todo el color en rostro, su visitante no dejo de reírse mientras miraba la cara del Ministro cambiar de la sorpresa a la vergüenza y viceversa, sin decir nada más, camino hasta su despacho, su secretaria le dio una nerviosa sonrisa la cual ignoró olímpicamente y tras dar un portazo echo llave a la puerta, se sentía ultrajado, difamado, bueno al menos eso último no, pues en efecto antes de dedicarse a la política había tenido que hacer su lucha trabajando como modelo, sin embargo, las fotos que estaban en aquella revista, sin censura y muy intimas solo habían sido entregadas a la misma mujer de la que hablaba el artículo; ahí estaba, ahora entendía porque las mujeres le miraban con tanto interés.

–Tienes que entender que todos los que están en el ojo público siempre estarán sujetos a este tipo de escándalos – una voz lo hizo dar un respingo, ni siquiera se había percatado que dentro de su oficina estaba una mujer de cabellos rojizos.

– ¿Ginebra? – alzo una ceja al ver a la chica de cabellos pelirrojos sonreír desde su lugar.

–Nunca pensé que antes de ser un gran político fueras de aquellos que gozaban de mostrar de más – la pelirroja le sonrió con picardía mientras le mostraba una de las fotos, en ella se veía a Harry Potter con un casco amarillo y solo siendo cubierto por un cinturón de herramientas.

–No sé cómo pudieron filtrarse esas fotos – dijo colorado –voy a despedir a Colin y luego haré que lo encierren por… –

–Creo que está va muy de acuerdo su carrera como Ministro – otro fotografía más hizo a Harry enrojecer tanto que si alguien colocaba un tomate a lado suyo no sabrían quien era quien, en ella se veía a Harry mirarse al espejo solo con una corbata roja, azul y blanca.

–Deja ya de ver esas fotos – furioso le arrebató la revista, la arrugo con sus manos y luego la lanzo al cesto de basura –estoy que me lleva, ¿sabes lo que va a pensar la Reina de mí en estos momentos, Ginny? –

–Supongo que… – comenzó a reír, Harry entendió su mensaje y le fulmino con la mirada.

–Por qué hoy, precisamente hoy que tengo una reunión de rutina con la reina y luego un mensaje a la nación – seguía haciendo rabieta.

–Porque hoy y gracias a que Rita Skeeter metió sus narices "dónde no debía" la corresponsal de deportes desea una entrevista muy privada con usted señor Potter –

–Voy a declarar persona non grata a Natasha, a Colin, a Rita y a… – se quedó mudo y miro atónito a la pelirroja –espera un segundo, luego de meses de perseguirte, luego de… eso quiere decir que… ¿en verdad? –

–Espero que no haya tirado su corbata señor Potter – dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie, camino hasta él y quedo a escasos centímetros –te espero hoy por la noche en mi departamento– le dijo al oído, Harry carraspeo.

–Bueno – dijo al verla irse –si no soy asesinado por la reina hoy por tarde, quizás Ronald Weasley me asesine porque al fin conquiste a su hermana –

Harry miro por la ventana antes de salir, había pasado toda la mañana pensando en argumentos para justificar su percance con la revista "Social London" pero al final solo había pegado un pequeño "post it" en su pizarra de pendientes que decía "Recomendar a Rita Skeeter a un Pulitzer".

Jejeje, **Knox!**


End file.
